Josh Kohn
|last seen = |appearances = 7 episodes (see below) |status = Deceased |cause of death = Shot in the head by Jax Teller |gender = Male |faction = Law Enforcement |title = ATF agent |portrayed by = Jay Karnes }}Agent Joshua "Josh" Kohn was an ATF agent and former lover of Tara Knowles on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Jay Karnes, Josh makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, he was the main antagonist of the season's first half and met his demise in the Season 1 episode . Biography Background Kohn was a federal Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent from Chicago, Illinois. He dated Tara Knowles, but they split and she returned to her home town of Charming, California to escape him. She also filed a restraining order against him. Tara was pregnant with his child but she had it aborted at six weeks. He then became obsessed with her and tracked her down, using the Sons as his excuse for doing so. Season 1 Josh Kohn traveled to Charming to look for Tara, and pretended to be investigating a local motorcycle gang, the Sons of Anarchy, as his reason for being there. He discovered that she had previously been in a relationship with Jax, the Vice-President of the Sons of Anarchy, and began following him and taking photographs. He trailed him out to Indian Hills, Nevada and photographed him having sex with Susie. He then sent these photos to Tara. He also began stalking Tara and phoning her frequently. When Tara told Jax about this, he threatened to kill him if he went near Tara again. He also reported him to the police, who in turn informed the ATF. Upon learning that the authorities have not yet apprehended Kohn, Jax went and hunted for him himself. He found him at the local barber shop, and a brawl ensued with Jax emerging the victor. Kohn was then arrested for breaching his restraining order on Tara. He was told that his career as an ATF agent was over and taken to the airport in a police car, with instructions to return to Chicago. Death He returned to Charming in the dead of night, however, and broke into Tara's home. He then attempted to rape her, but she grabbed his pistol and shot him in the stomach. As he lay bleeding, she called Jax and told him to come over and help. Shortly after arriving at her house, Jax took the gun from Tara and shot Kohn in the head, killing him. Jax later took his body to the desert and burned it. Season 2 Kohn is mentioned to have been declared MIA by the ATF, having failed to arrive in Chicago. Stahl, however, had private suspicions that SAMCRO murdered Kohn. These suspicions are confirmed when speaking with Jax during his time in San Jaoquin County Jail, Jax all-but-confessed to killing Kohn - he casually asks if Stahl ever heard from Kohn, remarking how dangerous it must be to be a federal agent. Stahl immediately realized Jax killed Kohn, yet she "thought (he) was too pretty to be a killer" and hinted that, once her investigation into the True IRA was over, she would look around Charming for Kohn's shallow grave. Season Four Josh Kohn's photo is seen on Lin Potter's wall of SAMCRO's presumed kills and deaths. He is listed as Missing. Personality Agent Kohn was a sociopathic pervert and an obssessed individual. He was a dangerous stalker that almost destroyed Tara's life, forcing her to return to Charming to Jax. Because of that, he hated Jax and wanted to bring him and the MC down. He was deluded, thinking that he was protecting Tara when in fact he was the real danger in her life. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Deceased